


Philip's Teacher's Aid

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a good ex husband, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica is Pip's teacher, Angelica is a good sister, Eliza has a crush, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Maria is the teacher aid, Meet-Cute, Preschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Eliza wasn't expecting to fall for someone, let alone her son's teacher's aid.





	Philip's Teacher's Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calibriluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/gifts).



> First Marliza Fic!! Sorry if it's not good. It took me awhile to think of this but it came to me in the shower (Most of my ideas do and it's so weird) Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Eliza had a crush, at least she thought she did. See it all started when Eliza went to pick up her 4 year old son Philip from pre-school so she could head to her Ex’s Husband’s house to drop their son off for the weekend. Eliza had walked in and a woman she had never met before (And trust me she _knew_ everyone at her son’s school.) The woman had smiled at her and asked her who she was here for. “I’m here to pick up my son Philip Hamilton.” Eliza had said. “Oh so you’re Mr. Hamilton’s Wife.” The woman had said to her. Eliza had laughed. “No I’m his ex wife” she had said. The woman had just nodded and went to get Philip. When she was given Philip she went to thank the woman but she had left to talk to another parent. Eliza took her in for a moment and realized she was absolutely stunning. The way her brown curls framed her gorgeous face. Okay Eliza was doomed. Eliza pulled into Alexander’s house and takes Philip out. “Where are we Pip?” Eliza says to the child. “Daddys!” Philip says excitedly. “

 

Yea baby! We’re at daddy’s! What are you gonna do with Daddy and George?” Eliza says as she walks up the driveway. The George she was referring to was George Washington, Alexander’s Fiancee . Philip adored the man and Eliza had approved of her Ex’s husband’s relationship with the man when they had met. She was happy that Alex was happy. Sure they had been happy when they were married but the two had realized they were better off just best friends 2 years after Philip was born. They divorced soon after and they would set each other up with dates from time to time, Until Alex met George that is thanks to Angelica. Alex would still set up Eliza with dates and Eliza would reluctantly go then have Peggy call her in the middle of the date if it went horrible (Which they usually did). “Zoo!” Philip says breaking Eliza out from her thoughts. “You’re going to the zoo?!” that’s so cool Pip!” Eliza says tickling her son as she walks up the porch steps. She knocks and she hears barking followed by a deep voice shushing them. The door opens and George was there. Eliza smiles. “Elizabeth you’re early.” George says smiling. “Only by 5 minutes George someone was excited to come over.” Eliza says as Philip giggles. “Eorge!” Philip says. “Hey there Pip!” George says. “Do I hear my lovely Eliza and Philip?” Alex calls from the house. “Hi Alexander.” Eliza says. “Liza.” Alex says as he comes to the doorway. “I have something to ask you.” Eliza says. “Me?” Alex says. Eliza nods. “Daddy!” Philip says. “Pip Pip!” Alex says taking his son from his mother. “Doggy! Daddy down!” Philip says when he sees Sweet Lips one of George’s dogs. “Okay buddy, go play with Sweetie.” Alex says. “I’ll watch him.” George says kissing Alex’s cheek quickly and following after the child. “Eliza my dear what’s wrong?” Alex says guiding her to the study.

 

“It’s about Philip’s school see there’s this woman I have never met before she works there? I was wondering if you knew anything about her?” Eliza says. “Oh you must be talking about Ms. Maria Reynolds.” Alex says. “You know her?” Eliza says. “She’s Philip’s new classroom aid, she was hired last week. Alex says. “Did you forget George and Martha own the preschool?” Alex says referring to George’s Ex wife Martha (Who are still good friends with each other.) “Martha hired her to help your sister.” Alex says. (Angelica was Philip’s teacher.) “What all do you know about her?” Eliza says. “Well from what George told me She’s recently divorced or soon to be divorced rather, and she’s very good with kids.” Alex says. “Why are you asking liza?” He says. Eliza blushes. “No reason.” She says quickly. “Eliza do you have a crush?” Alex says smirking. “What?! No I don’t I barely know her I do not-” Eliza rambles. “You do! You totally do!” Alex says. Eliza rolls her eyes. “Goodbye Alexander.” Eliza says. “Bye Liza! Don’t get too lovesick!” Alex sing songs and Eliza blushes and leaves the house quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2 weeks later and all Eliza could think about was Maria, She went to her sister to get more information about her and Angelica couldn’t stop teasing her about so she had gone to Peggy but Peggy did the same thing. She had given up and gone to Martha for the info. When Eliza had told the woman of her small crush on her new hire Martha had smiled and told Eliza about her. “You two would be a lovely couple.” Martha had said making Eliza blush a dark red. Ever since then Eliza always picked Philip up even when it wasn’t her days with her son (Alex smirked and chuckled every time Eliza asked to pick their son up instead of him or George) And every time she did Maria was polite and made small talk with her before going to get Philip. “Eliza just fucking ask her out already.” Angelica says to her sister one day after class. Eliza had muttered and tried to make excuses with her. “Eliza please you two are making googly eyes at each other and it’s making me sick, either ask her out or I’ll do it for you.” Her older sister says before turning around and walking back into her classroom. Finally after getting working up the courage Eliza heads into Philip’s Preschool with her head held high. “Eliza you’re early.” Maria says when she spots her. “I know I actually have a question for you.” Eliza says. Maria looks at her expectantly. “Would you maybe like to coffee sometime?” Eliza says. “I thought you would never ask, I would love to.” Maria says making Eliza smile widely. The two women exchange numbers and talk before Maria went to get Philip. Eliza left the preschool with a wider smile than normal and if Alex teased her for weeks about it. She didn’t care. Even after they married Alex still teased her and would tell Maria that her wife came to him for advice the first day she liked her. Which Maria would give Eliza a kiss every time someone brought it up. Eliza wouldn't regret waking into Maria Reynolds life. Not for one second. 


End file.
